Clara and Clary
by Astraga
Summary: what would happen with the mortal instruments world of Clary had a twin sister with her trought all her adventures. Read this and discover because i pretend to write all the six books it will be hard but no pain no gain.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello again i returned and with serious good news this one i am Publishing is complete i just need to sharp the edges of it and its all ready to go i will try to do quick and carefuly with it to not prolong much, the first chapter is short but it will get better.**

* * *

While Clary went with Simon to the Pandemonium I stayed at home studying and practicing Krav Maga, a friend of mine is expert on it and too in the use of blades short, long, bastard, daggers all kinds of blades probably he really loves then he is kind of a workaholic about then and since he saved from a bunch of guys trying to rape me he teaches me.

Clary is my Twin sister and usually between twin sisters there sightly differences between that my chest is not so small allowing me to use some clothes that depends on it and that my body does not look totally weak because of my training which I don't know why I do I am small and I would be useless in a fight but I still do because I at least have to defend myself at least.

"Clara I am home" I heard mom opening the door I wasn't so late so Clary was still in that club and I was covering for her "wheres Clary? you two are always together."

"she already went to sleep because of this I isn't in my room don't worry we already ate pizza, don't worry my money" I work part time mom believes that if we want something we have to go for it with our own hands.

"you are planning to take Clary to that place again?" I said in each two years mom take Clary to a guy on Brooklyn I think is someone that mom know, and the why that she don't take me she don't tell me.

Time passed and when it was almost midnight Clary came home luck her mom was already sleeping.

"Clara are you there?" Clary whispered loud enough to anyone hear because the light where off.

"yes I covered it for you with success you own me one it was hard you know mom wanted to check on you every time."

"Thank you now let's go to our room I have things to tell you" she said, she looked at little shaken for some reason.

We made our way silently to our room I ahead of Clary.

"okay here I go, we where at the party and a guy talked with a girl and they went into a kind of backroom but it was a trap for him after they entered two guys with knifes."

"don't tell me you followed then Clary please don't tell me that" I said even knowing the answer.

"yes I entered the room after telling Simon to call someone because something serious was going to happen, when I entered I couldn't find then at first but I found, the girl and the other two boys where interrogating the guy about demons or something like that I just know that when they where going to kill him I stepped in they said that I wasn't supposed to see then and crazy talk like that, when suddenly the guy who was being interrogated he attacked ripping cables and wires like nothing and one of then killed him his blood was black Clara and his body vanished and all" she was shaking when she finished and I believed her or I would have to think my twin sister was totally crazy to see invisible people and bodies that bleed black and disappeared.

"come here sleep with me, you won't sleep a bit alone after this" even I wouldn't know what do to I never fought with someone in real life, I just train so when the time comes if it will come I probably woudln't know what to do I am a coward pretending to be brave


	2. Chapter 2

**just to warn you guys, i am a Brazilian a good one, and my** **knowledge in English is great but not perfect so sooner or later or i alradyt made some mistakes and if you seethen warn me i want to know more to correct it in futute fanfiction.**

* * *

I woke with Clary hugging me I tried to get away but well it was impossible when I moved she held me more tightly than before

"Clary woke up please you are crushing my arm" I said in her ear if another person saw he would think that us are a couple people already said that but our relation is purely of sisters no love or anything involved.

She woke and I helped her fix her hair she don't have a talent for those thingies so since forever me or mom help her.

We got up done the basic things of any normal morning and Clary went to read a book while i exercised to do a basic training to keep myself sharp, mom was out gone with Uncle Luke to somewhere she been more weird than usual lately, the phone rang and Clary was near it so I let her answer I was Simon she told me after it Simon invited us to see Eric sing which was good and bad, and thanks for me covering her before she and I couldgo easily which wouldn't be possible without a little fight between mom and Clary if I hadn't do it.

"are you sure you want to go Clary Eric singing might be bad for the ears and the mind probably?" I said to her.

Before she could answer Luke entered.

"Hello Uncle where's mother? Parking the truck?" I asked.

"yes, remind me please, why this building has no elevator ad don't call me Uncle I already told you" he said, straightening his lanky frame with a groan. He was dressed in his usual uniform: old jeans, a flannel shirt, and a bent pair of gold-rimmed spectacles that sat askew on the bridge of his nose.

"because you need exercises to get strong as a bear? And I won't stop calling you uncle, uncle" is said to him.

"and because it's old, and has _character,"_ Clary said after me, Luke grinned. "What are the boxes for?" she asked.

His grin vanished. "Your mother wanted to pack up some things," he said, avoiding her gaze obviously a lie he and mother are planning on taking Clary to that place again I don't know where it is I never bothered myself to follow then but Clary always come back a little weird and she can't tel the exact detail of where she went too.

"What things?" Clary asked.

He gave an airy wave. "Extra stuff lying around the house. Getting in the way. You know she never throws anything out. So what are you up to? Studying?" He plucked the book out of her hand and read out loud: _"The world still teems with those motley beings whom a more sober philosophy has discarded. Fairies and goblins, ghosts and demons, still hover about_ -" He lowered the book and looked at her over his glasses. "Is this for school?"

"School is still some weeks she is reading some books from mom...again" I said with a smile.

I resumed my training but moved to my and Clary room to not disturb then while they talked.

After a while i notice that the voices started to raise in the living room so I went there, and mother was there she looked like an older version of us or us a younger version of her, and just that because of that Clary thinks she isn't beautiful just a copy but if she asked me I would say she is really beatiful.

"...the big production?" I heard Clary saying.

"I am trying to train what happening here?" I said to Mother and Luke looked at me.

"we are going on a vacation me, Clary, you and Jocelyn" Luke said

"we are going to the farmhouse, and we will be there till the end of summer" mother finished.

"again mom?" I said

"and for the _rest of the summer_ _mom_ _?"_ Clary sat upright with indignation I think I didn't need to make her say something. "I can't do that, Mom. I have plans-Simon and I were going to have a back-to-school party, and I've got a bunch of meetings with my art group, and ten more classes at Tisch-"

"I brought the boxes in case Clary and you wanted to pack something up, books, painting supplies, and shade you know the farmhouse has all what you want, and I'm sorry about Tisch Clary. But the other things can be canceled. Simon will understand, and so will your art group."

Clary heard the implacability in her mother's tone and realized she was serious. "But I paid for those art

Classes! I saved up all year! You promised." She whirled, turning to me. "Tell her! Tell her it isn't fair!" I usually didn't took part in those fight but with my sister I don't like seeing her sad.

"mom if we are going no matter what you will have to pay for Clary classes and tell my boss about this when we come back Clary really likes her art classes" I said.

"i was already planning to Clara and I already spoke to your boss"

I took Clary to our room with the boxes to put whatever we wanted, which was few, some clothes, books, art things that belonged to Clary some extra things.

"she can't do this Valen" Clary said after we finished

"don't worry sis she will pay those classes and you will even see what you didn't understand completely again or if you are luck continue, don't worry you little head okay? Everything will end fine and the farmhouse is good to have inspiration to draw or paint you know" I said I only didn't hug her because well I was training.

"thank Clara" Clary said.

"its nothing I will be always here for you count on me with everything"

We went back and we found that mom and Luke were still talking

"...Isn't Jonathan" Luke hissed "you can't keep going to him forever."

"But Clary and Clara-"

"they aren't Jonathan," Luke hissed. "You've never been the same since it happened, but Clary and Clara _isn't Jonathan._

"I can't just keep the two at home, not let then go out forever, they won't put up with it and Valen knows how to fight even if she never fought and I sometimes fear she would use against me"

"she is not so violent that way she is learning that to protect herself and that don't mean that she would attack you she is your daughter, even if she fought you she wouldn't hurt seriously she loves Clary enough for not do that" Luke sounded really angry. "they aren't not pets, they are teenagers. Almost adults."

"If we were out of the city…"

"Talk to then, Jocelyn." Luke's voice was firm. "I mean it." He reached for the doorknob.

The door flew open. Jocelyn gave a little scream.

"Jesus!" Luke exclaimed.

"Actually, it's just me," said Simon. "Although I've been told the resemblance is startling." He waved at Clary from the doorway. "You ready?"

Jocelyn took her hand away from her mouth. "Simon, were you eavesdropping?"

Simon blinked. "No, I just got here." He looked from Jocelyn's pale face to Luke's grim one. "Is something wrong? Should I go?"

"Don't bother," Luke said. "I think we're done here." He pushed past Simon, thudding down the stairs at a rapid pace. Downstairs, the front door slammed shut.

Simon hovered in the doorway, looking uncertain. "I can come back later," he said. "Really. It wouldn't be a problem."

"That might-," Jocelyn began, but Clary was already on her feet.

"Forget it, Simon. We're leaving, let's go Clara" she said, grabbing her messenger bag from a hook near the door and me. She flung the bag over her shoulder, glaring at mother I was right behind her, our hands together making me blush a little for some reason "See you later, Mom." Clary said.

Jocelyn bit her lip. "Clary, don't you think we should talk about this?"

"We'll have plenty of time to talk while we're on 'vacation,'" Clary said venomously, mother flinched. "Don't wait up," she added, and, grabbing Simon's arm, she half-dragged him out the front door I was already out.

He dug his heels in, looking apologetically over his shoulder at Clary's mother, who stood small and forlorn in the entryway, her hands knitted tightly together. "Bye, Mrs. Fray!" he called. "Have a nice evening!"

"Oh, shut up, Simon," Clary snapped, and slammed the door behind them, cutting off her mother's reply.

at the Mexican joint Nacho mama our first stop, I didn't spoke much I only heard Simon and I are friend because he is friends with Clary i heard they talk about how unjust mom I gave my opinion sometimes and if she was crazy and how much she was, they changed subject quickly and almost at the end we are talking about Eric songs with loins that he was careful to still rhyme with it, then we went to Java Jones.


End file.
